Forgive?
by Otaku4566soulreaper
Summary: When Yumi kills Ulrich with her harsh words in a moment of anger, can she bring back her life after being depressed and upset with her decisions? YxU oneshot. UxY Yumi and Ulrich Yulrich YumiUlrich. And that is every way that I can say it. Just read! Happy ending I promise.


**Well, I really have nothing to write about so I've settled on a pointless one shot. UxY…I think. Yep! Definitely a Yulrich fan fiction! So, lets get started, k?**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish and wish and wish for it to happen, I don't own Code Lyoko. I probably never will. –sniffle can be heard-**

**Odd: Its s-s-so beautiful! –wipes away imaginary tear-**

**Me: Shut it Odd!**

Yumi walked to Kadic, dragging her feet against the rough pavement that was her street. Quadokuna (that is the pronunciation not actual spelling) lane. Lonely in Japanese. And that suited Yumi just fine. Lonely was just what she was. Sure, she hung out with Odd, Jeremy, Ulrich and Aelita, but who was she kidding? Besides those four, Yumi had no friends. Zip, zilch and nada. _Why would I? _She thought sullenly, _I am a despicable human being. No one likes me because I wear black. No one likes me because I can be a little grouchy when I first meet them. No one likes me because I correct them when they call me Chinese. Racist. No one likes me._ These thoughts echoed through her head all day every day since their fight. She remembered it like it was yesterday, though it wasn't. Two weeks ago on a Tuesday, Yumi was sour.

_Flashback:_

_She sat on the bench. Yumi had been swinging her feet. Back and forth, back and forth. Until she kicked a rock with her cargo boot. "Ouch!" She almost reached down and rubbed her toe in pain. Her arm was halfway there when she decided against it. I look too wimpy doing that. So, instead of soothing her toe, she made all of the other, albeit, much smaller rocks pay for the pain. "Dumb rocks…Stupid STUPID rocks!" She had almost shouted that. Oops. No one was in the courtyard but her. She continued to punish the rocks until a voice broke her massacre._

"_Hey," it was Ulrich. She looked up at him and he smiled sadly. Yumi just scowled. "Something wrong?" Her scowl turned into an all out glare. "Okay…so what is it?" His big chocolate eyes were looking at her waiting for a reaction._

"_Stupid rocks…I hit my toe," it sounded so stupid when she said it out loud that she blushed, but still continued to scowl at the ground._

"_Anything else?" Now the ground was receiving her glare._

"_No Ulrich I am a complete wimp and am only upset cause I hit my toe on a stupid rock! Of course there's some thing else!" She continued to glower and looked away from him._

"_I'm sorry Yumi…But really, you should calm down, and you angry is sort of scary." He thought she would find this funny so he grinned. Oops._

"_You think its funny that I'm mad?" she screamed and stood up clenching her fists into tight balls. He did __not__ want those to make contact in his face. "I'll tell you what's funny. Is it funny that your dad hates you? Funny that Sissy won't leave you alone? Funny that you can't miss a soccer game to save the world on Lyoko because the team would lose without you?" Each of her words hit him like a blow. He winced, "Is that funny?" She leaned into his face, hers turning red with fury, "I sure think so." She straightened up, spat at the ground in front of him, and stalked away. Oops._

And almost as soon as she reached the road leading away from Kadic she regretted it. She almost turned right back around and ran up to apologize. But she didn't. Yumi Ishiyama had never felt more hated by anyone in her life as she had right then. And the worst thing was that he was her friend, her best friend. And maybe, one day, they would have been more then that. No chance of anything like that now. The next day at school, she tried a few times to say something but it was always the same. She could get about as far as, "Ulrich I-" before he would stand up and walk over to Emilie. So she stopped trying. And really, right then was when Yumi Ishiyama had stopped living. She didn't hang out with anyone. Odd, Aelita and Jeremy were worried but if they tried to talk to her she wouldn't stay long. So every break between classes she hid. Any class that she could skip she did. And she went to the library. They didn't have an official librarian so she hid under the big desk in the back and cried. Thank god William wasn't here or she might've dropped dead. If she seemed worried, he would hurt someone, not her of course, to find out why. And no one deserved to get hurt. Except for her. She was despicable. Horrid. Terrible. She kicked pieces of the street along on her way to school. Another lonely day, another friendless day, a day of a broken heart. She was early, sadly, so she sat at the oldest, grossest bench she could find and hoped that no one tried to talk to her. Oops. Well…

She began to swing her feet. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. New record set by Yumi! Last time she swung her feet she hadn't gotten that far. A stupid rock hit her foot two weeks ago. Now, she looked up to the sky. For Yumi, it was the only place in the world that wasn't depressed. That wasn't filled with agony, horrible horrible agon-

"STUPID ROCK!" She whispered quite loudly. Though looking around, it seemed no one had heard her angry outburst. Usually they were sad ones so no one paid much attention anymore. That idiotic rock. The same one as two weeks back. It sat in front of her now. The cause of all this pain and anger and, from Ulrich, hate. It was all this imbecile of a rock's fault! _Yes! _She told herself triumphantly, _This is all it's fault! Not mine! I did __not__ cause this mess of a life._ It was the rock. Rock. Rock. Not the rock, she knew that, but how she had reacted. When she saw it again, everything was still her fault. She began to destroy small mountains of rocks. They toppled over, spewing dust and small little bits of sand that made her cough. Not today. She was going to make those rocks hurt her so much that she couldn't feel her feet!

"Is it the rocks again?" She looked up from her pointless, hopeless task of kicking her feet to death into his face. The sight of it almost made her cry. She got tears in her eyes even before she could stutter.

"U-u-ulrich?" She continued to look up at him. Her eyes, those onyx black eyes that had been lifeless for two whole weeks were brimming with tears almost as much as they were hope. He just nodded at her. "I-I'm so s-s-so sorry. I was," she hiccupped from the now obvious crying, "so m-m-mean to say those t-things to you!" She cupped her face in her hand and sobbed openly now, in the way she usually only did at home, late at night. "I-I-I really di-didn't mean what I said. I was just s-so mad." She almost clenched her fists but didn't it would take to much energy. Yumi didn't cry often and when she did, it was tiring. The handsome boy just smiled softly at her and nodded again, picking up her hand which seemed to be instinctively trying to ball into a fist but he flattened it against his.

"I don't know how, but," her eyes were begging him, "could you ever possibly forgive me for being such an idiot?" He wasn't good at holding a grudge. And how could he? Especially against a girl like Yumi Ishiyama. No one, except maybe Sissy, could hold a grudge against her.

He didn't say anything, knowing that she preferred actions. "After all," she had explained her logic once, "actions do speak much louder then words." So instead of making some lame speech about how their friendship was too strong to be beaten by something like this or how they could move on he didn't say a word. Not a single syllable as he leaned closer to her. Yumi didn't notice, she was staring at the ground, still hating herself. So when he picked up her lips with his, her sparkling eyes widened but then closed, enjoying every second. When they parted he said softly, "I forgive you Yumi."

She was extremely startled. The kiss and forgiveness, it was so much.

In fact, she was so surprised by this wonderful boy that her hiccups went away.

**Aww…Now isn't that sweet my children? Sorry had to say it for my best friend's sake. I really hope I don't have a lot of children. 2? Just kidding, not thinking about that just yet! Anyways please review! Hope you liked this even though I didn't have any idea what to write…Umm I didn't mean to type that. Oh well! **

**CodeLyokoAelita**


End file.
